The Epic Adventure Of HighSchool!
by dezagirl
Summary: Chowder and the gang is back in the second to the Epic Adventure series, and he's brought along Cookie and Panini. What happens when the gang has trouble on a field trip that includes getting arrested, romance, and pantsing? Utter. Chaos. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Epic Field Trip of Chopagoco!

NOTE: Hi everyone! D this is the not anticipated sequel to The Epic Adventure of Chopagash. Anyone can read it, even if you haven't read the previous installment. Ned's declassified belongs to..well whoever, as does any other similarities to any other shows in this fanfic. This follows the adventures of Chowder, Panini, Gorgonzola, and my OC Cookie during highschool.

HERE'S WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE:

Cookie- Yellow eyes, red shirt, cookie on shirt that's brown, red pants, blue fur, red nose, blue cat-ears, red and blue tail.

NEW OUTFITS?: Gorgonzola wears a brown T-shirt and denim jeans, while his candle on his head is now a candle in a hat. Panini wears a magenta spaghetti strap top along with a magenta skirt. Chowder wears his uniform purple robe-thing now as a shirt, only now without the scarf thing, and wears black jeans.

COOKIE NOTE- She helps part-time at Mung Daal's catering.

GORGONZOLA NOTE- He's a bit of a loner.

ANOTHER NOTE- Chowder lost weight.

...alot of weight. XD

--

CHAPTER ONE- THE PEN IS MIGHTIER THEN THE SWORD (LITERALLY)

--

Last period History. The bell was about to ring, and students would flow out the doors (more like push and shove and maul out the doors.)

"Don't forget class, you need your 100 dollups and your permission slips signed by your parents or legal guardians." The bell rang and the students grabbed the permission slips while running out. The silhouette of a blue cat walked lazily towards the desk, grabbing a permission slip and shoving it in her pocket. Gorgonzola hesitantly grabbed the white slip, looking down at it in disgust. Panini, however, was happily squealing as she grabbed her permission slip.

Meanwhile, our lovable, not-so-chubby apprentice chef, Chowder, was questioning the teacher.

"Will it have food?"

"Yes, in the Cafe."

That was all the motivation Chowder needed to grab a permission slip hurriedly and run out the door happily. The friends walked together, chatting amongst themselves. "No way, Gorgonzola. The Devilish Underdog's move to retire was STUPID. What was he? 24?" Cookie chimed in. Gorgonzola rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Mozzerella Mysterio could totally beat his butt." Cookie rolled her eyes also at the green mouse's comment.

"See you later"s, "Bye"s, and other goodbyes were heard as the gang split up throughout the halls.

--

MEANWHILE, MUNG DAAL'S KITCHEN

--

"Hey Mung," Chowder began, "Can I have a hundred dollups for my field trip?"

"No."

"Why not?!" he desperatly ranted. "We don't have that kind of money to give away, Chowder. We just spent thousands in renovations to add on to the dining area." Chowder continued to plead. "PLEASE, MUNG!! I gotta go! All the students who don't get a signed permission slip do extra work until the trip's over! I'LL DO ANYTHING!!"

The blue chef contemplated this for a few minutes before coming to an agreement. "Okay," Mung Daal said. "OKAY?!" Chowder asked giddily. "YAY!'

"BUT-" he continued.

"BUT?!" Chowder asked hesitantly.

"BUT, you have to make the money yourself."

Chowder sighed. "Okay, but I'm gonna need alot of flemons."

--

MEANWHILE, GORGONZOLA'S REDNECK MASTER'S PLACE

--

Gorgonzola looked hesitantly to the left, then the right. "Hey, Leroy," he hurriedly asked. "My school's having a visit to the museum. Mind if I go? I need a hundred dollups."

The candle-maker began. "No. Museums are FILTH and they teach nu'in! I'LL TELLS YA WHAT, NUFFIN!"

Gorgonzola blinked. "Did I say _museum?_ I ment the museum of _wax_."

The master blinked. "Well then darn-tootin', why didn'tcha say so?!" He grabbed the note gruffly and began writing, enclosing the permission slip and the dollups in an envelope. "Thar ya' go," he said with a southern drawl. Gorgonzola sighed in relief and walked up the stairs. He softly shut the door, but not before hearing his master yell out, "Bring me pictures of them' purrrdy wax women."

Gorgonzola gagged a little as he shut the door.

--

MEANWHILE, ENDIVE'S

--

Panini looked up to her mother-figure, Miss Endive. "Endive?" she asked in a small voice. "Mind if I go on this trip with my class? A hundred dollups."

Endive's eyes lit up. _If Panini goes, I'll have a whole weekend to relax!_ "YES!" she yelled happily, giddily handing the bunny the dollups and the permission slip, which had been signed quickly and rushedly. Panini smiled. "Thanks, Miss Endive!"

--

MEANWHILE, MUNG'S (AGAIN)

--

Cookie poked Schnitzel, not wanting to ask Mung so that she'd have to work. "Hey. I need a hundred smack-a-roos and a signature. You mind?" Schnitzel shook his head no sternly, indicating to the girl that she would have to work for the money too, just like the purple apprentice.

"Drats."

--

Sorry it was so short, lawl! R&RRRRRR.

NEXT CHAPTER- FLEMONADE, ANYONE?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I've noticed that original readers of The Epic Adventure Of Chopagash aren't reading. Don't worry, it'll get better! D And thank you for all the reviewers. I appreciate it alot. I might not be able to update often now since I have school and such, but I'll try!

BTW- PLEAAAAAASE. If anyone knows when the next new episode of Chowder will be on, I NEED TA KNOW'S! Review ittt.

MAJOR NEWS ANNOUNCEMENT- Yes, the third sequel is already being worked on! No spoilers, heheh... BUT- Here's something. I already have a rough draft for the first chapter of the..uh..three-quel! D BUT, if you have a better idea than mine, I'll put it as the three-quel OR EVEN TEH FOUR-QUEL!

BTW- Yeah, he is less scatterbrained XDDD I was hoping he would've matured a bit since he's about sixteen now oo; but probably not XD

CHAPTER TWO- Flemonade, anyone?

Cookie hissed at Chowder as he nailed the last plank to the stand. The nail had somehow slipped off and hit the blue cat in the paw. "Jeez! If you don't be careful I'll get stabbed to death before we can even sell anything." She sighed in sympathy and nailed the plank carefully with the small hammer. "Think Gorgonzola and Panini'll help?" she asked hopefully. Chowder simply shook his head no. "I'm betting Gorgonzola's probably going to scream at me." He shuddered. "Plus, Panini will probably stalk you the whole time," the sarcastic cat chimed in.

As if on que, the rat-and-bunny duo was seen walking towards the flemonade stand. Gorgonzola was desperately trying to cover his ears with his hat, but to no avail. Panini was busy talking about girly mall, girl girl, mall, girly. Gorgonzola finally collapsed at the feet of Chowder and Cookie. "I'm going to _kill her_," he warned. Panini, however, paid no mind, chatting without pausing for air. "You have to get her away from me somehow!!" The pink bunny we know as Panini cheerily interrupted. "Hiii, Chowder," she said, winking at him. The purple teen wretched over, obviously disgusted. "I'M-NOT-YOUR-BOYFRIEND!!" Cookie sighed. She didn't know why he didn't just date her. She was fairly attractive now, with more than a few boys on her leash. She was beginning to think it was just force of habit. Either that, or Chowder liked dudes.

Back to the subject.

Cookie grinned, with a tad of a michevous look in her eyes. "Oh NO," Gorgonzola stammered, stepping back a few steps. "Last time you had that look you built a backyard wrestling ring and fifteen students had to go to the hospital!" Cookie rolled her eyes. "Agh, I'm saying that if you help with the stand I'll get Panini off your back." "And," she added, a bit more quietly, "it only resulted in a _few_ serious injuries." Gorgonzola twitched in annoyance. "A kid winded up with five broken ribs and a hairline fracture in both feet." Cookie sighed. "Eh. Anyways, you in or not?" The green rat obviously looked a bit concerned before coming to a conclusion. "Fine." Cookie smiled.

"But I swear to god, if I wind up in the E.R, you're paying my medical bills."

--LATER--

Chowder smiled happily at Gorgonzola. "I'll help get Panini away!" Gorgonzola simply glared at the giddy purple apprentice. "I hate you."

Cookie scowled. "If this doesn't work," she warned to Chowder, trailing off. Chowder smiled. "It'll work! He looks just like me!" She hissed. "This guy better. Or else," she threatened.

Mung Daal, his master, happily trotted, clad in purple afro and all. He winked at everyone. "The ladies _love_ a man like me," he said confidently. Cookie and Gorgonzola gave Chowder dumb looks in unison. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THIS IS GOING TO WORK THE THIRTY-THIRD TIME?!"

Chowder shifted his eyes. "Thirty-TWO," he said quietly.

Gorgonzola was filled with rage. "THAT'S ITTTTTTT! I'm going to KILL YOU!" The green mouse began furitively choking the purple boy.

Cookie leaned against the tree, finally doing something about the murdering. Pretty soon it had stopped. "Okay, listen," she said. "I have a plan..."

TEN MINUTES LATER

"Oh PANINI," Gorgonzola spoke. The pink bunny came hopping happily. "THEY'RE HAVING A CRAZY TEN MINUTE SALE ON SHOES IN THAT CLOSET RIGHT THERE!" He pointed towards a large pink closet with a visible lock on it. Cookie slapped her face in annoyance. "OHYAY!" The bunny hopped happily into the closet, thus being locked in. "She actually fell for it," Gorgonzola twitched annoyingly. "Phase one complete!" our favorite purple apprentice announced. "Now, phase two." He happily pushed the closet down a hill into a mall. The lock came off with ease, and she was surrounded by her friends in her favorite place- Marzipan Mall. She ran into the mall happily, not questioning anything.

Cookie sighed. "Now that that's through, let's make some Flemonade."

A few minutes later, Chowder had came out of the kitchen with a pitcher of home-made Flemonade. A customer happily gulped it down before choking on it, his face literally puckering inwards. "What did you _do_ to it?" Gorgonzola asked, not even knowing if he wanted to know. "Nothing! I just squeezed Flemons and put the juice in the pitcher." The green rat's eyes popped open. "JUST juice?! No sugar?! Or salt? OR ANYTHING?!" Chowder blinked. "DON'TKILL-ME!" The duo were chasing eachother around the stand, Chowder screaming and Gorgonzola yelling. Cookie sighed and returned a few minutes later with actual Flemonade. She sighed, putting the pitcher on the stand's table. "Done," she hissed at them.

At the end of the day, the money was paid in full, with enough left over to buy a pizza to split.

They were busy reminescing about different things. "Remember the Apprentice Games?" Cookie asked happily. "Haha, you guys were like...oh my god..jesus..." She covered her face, trying not to snort. Gorgonzola glared at her. "Oh WHATEVER! That stupid Underdog still sucks! The plot-twist with him and Rosetta Li was so friggin' borderline mentally retarded!" Cookie glared right back at him, their eyes now locked in anger. "I'm surprised you even know such a smart word considering you're practically in love with Lil' Scrappy!" Gorgonzola scoffed. "Uh, GUYS," Chowder interrupted nervously. People were beginning to crowd around staring at the spectacle. "Oh WHATEVER!" Gorgonzola hissed. "Lil' Scrappy's better then that turd Killer Snake!" Cookie glared even harder. They were about to get into a heated discussion when Gazpacho interrupted. "Yoooooung loooooooove," he hummed, walking by.

A few well-aimed boulders found the way to his head.

--

lol hoped ya like! I won't have lots of time to update, but I'll tryyyyyyy!


End file.
